fnafaltuniversesfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Аниматроники на Земле П-1
Автор этого рассказа - [[Участник:Совсем другой|'Совсем другой']]' '(СД). P. S. : Это - довольно упоротый кроссовер с другими вселенными, которые могут не относиться к FNaF'у, и даже являются нелепыми! Часть 1 Земля П-1, эту реальность никто не смог найти, даже Демонический Фредди не знает про эту реальность!!! Куча баз, но одна из этих баз - это пиццерия Фредди Фазбера :-)!!! Это пиццерия - копия той же пиццерии из ФНаФ 1! Но тут есть то, чего нету в настоящей пиццерии. Так вот, на сцене валялся неоживленный Фредди, а в экспериментальной комнате валялся(ась) неоживленный(ая) Марионетка. Но они будут живы! Их оживил Теневой Фредди, единственный призрак, который может оживлять! И с этого все началось, во времена начала истории Five Nights at Freddy's Alternative Universes. Марионетка и Фредди, как новички в играх жанра "песочница" на выживание, начали искать на базе обломки эндоскелетов и корпусов аниматроников. У них был крайне слабый компьютер, по мощности он был как комп на базе Intel i286, это ржавое железо, но он был на базе! Он поддерживал только слабые чипы, которые добавляли мало сил, было 5 слотов. Да, на базе было 3 чипа, это чипы "Точность", "Физическая сила" и "Интеллект", они скрыты в разных комнатах. Они увеличивали У ВСЕХ ту или иную характеристику. Чип "Точность" увеличивает точность в 2 раза, то есть аниматроники становятся точнее во всем. Чип "Физическая сила" увеличивает физическую силу на 20 ньютонов (1 ньютон - 0.1 килограмма-силы), у Фредди изначальный показатель - 50 ньютонов, а стало 70 ньютонов, но изначальная сила у Марионетки - всего 30 ньютонов. Чип "Интеллект" повышал интеллект на 10 единиц, Фредди и Марионетка обладали изначальным IQ, равным 120 единицам. Спустя 5 минут, Фредди нашел чип "Интеллект", и теперь они могут лучше освоить компьютер. Но на базе был еще одни ресурсы - стеклотекстолит, хлорное железо, лак, кисточки и несколько коробок с радиодеталями. Они нужны для сборки логической системы аниматроника! Да, если аниматроник был без логической системы, то он бы просто... ну вы поняли, он был бы шаматоном (шаматон - значит бездельник). Фредди смог найти и эти ресурсы, на коробке с хлорным железом было написано "Хлорид железа. Формула - FeCl3. Токсичное, высококорозийное соединение!", рядом с бутылкой хлорного железа были коробки! Там были 40 пластин стеклотекстолита с медным покрытием, одна сторона покрыта медью, другая была без покрытия, также был лак для печатных плат и комплект кисточек, и инструкция для сборки плоттера, такого станка, который сам рисовал лаком плату! Но была книга про радиотехнику, и Фредди смог её осилить, благодаря чипу "Интеллект"! Радиодеталей было куча - резисторы, конденсаторы, транзисторы, диоды, реле, лампы, и куча электронного золота! Прошел 1 день, плата нарисована, вытравлена (то есть обработана химическими веществами), и был собран новый аниматроник - Фокси, его IQ равен 130, физическая сила - 80 ньютонов. На базе где-то есть части эндоскелета, сделанные из высокопрочной легированной стали, это самая прочная сталь на базе! Фокси лучше всего разбирался в радиотехнике и "аниматронико-строении", именно он сможет собирать более крутых аниматроников, а Фредди или Марионетка оживят собранного! Часть 2 !!!ВНИМАНИЕ!!! - Там может быть сюжет из Secret Enemies от FiveNight, но эта история является и приквелом, и сиквелом к Secret Enemies! Если что, извиняюсь. Фокси: Ну что, я иду искать части аниматроников! Марионетка: Хорошо. Соберешь, тогда нового соберем! Фокси побродил по базе и нашел на кухне те самые обломки эндоскелетов из сверх высокопрочной стали, частей аниматроников, и коробку с чипом "Физическая сила" и схемой для печатной платы! Ура, аниматроники стали сильнее!!! Да, схема для платы была слишком сложная, требовалось 3 платы для логической системы новенького, но этого и стоило! Спустя 20 минут, Фокси полностью собрал нового и Марионетка оживляет его!!! Это Старый Фокси, у него IQ - 250, физическая сила - 270 ньютонов из-за крепкого эндоскелета, он чертовски крут! Старый Фокси: Эмм, кто я? Марионетка: Твое имя - Старый Фокси! Фокси: Он что умеет? Марионетка: Он может пользоваться телекинезом, у него есть мастерство ниндзя, повышенный интеллект, может научиться всему и сделать что угодно! Фредди: Сколько умении... Ох мой господин. Но покажи хоть одно умение. Марионетка: Подожди, я найду испытательный манекен и какое-то тело, пусть даже кексик :-)! Спустя 3 минуты, все приготовлено, но только одно... Старый Фокси: Эм, как я могу пользоваться телекинезом? Марионетка: Если видишь тот или иной обьект, то можно сконцентрироваться на нем и ты поднимишь, но тебе надо прицелиться на манекен! Старый Фокси успешно поднял кексик и попал в манекен, но манекен даже не развалился, потому-что это всего-лишь декоративный предмет! Был-бы мяч, тогда манекен развалился! Старый Фокси: Я найду что-то потяжелее! Вот, автомобильное колесо! Смотрим! Фокси: Не думал, что манекен может быть уничтожен! Очень сильный аниматроник!!! Так, я пойду снова планировать аниматроников! Тем временем в другой комнате. Фиолетовый парень: Ну что, будешь убивать их? Кошмарная Марионетка: Ладно. Фиолетовый парень: Я не буду тебя убивать! Но если ты будешь враждовать! Кошмарная Марионетка: Ладно, как пожелаешь! Пойду собирать кого-то! Тем временем в пиццерии! Фокси и Фредди: Мы собрали нескольких аниматроников! Марионетка: Так... это Игрушечная Чика, Мангл (с виду она целая, не голая!) и Игрушечный Бонни. Единственный крутой аниматроник это Мангл, у нее IQ примерно 300, это круто, но физическая сила у нее всего 75 ньютонов. Но я всех оживлю! Старый Фокси: МАНГЛ!!!!! Мангл: Привет Старый Фокси! Старый Фокси: Мангл, пойдем что-то планировать? Мангл: Хорошо! Спустя некоторое время. Старый Фокси был немного в плохом состоянии, и он валялся на улице, как труп, но неизвестно, почему он это сделал, но Мангл была на базе!! Фокси: Эм, Старый Фокси, ты в порядке? Старый Фокси: Нет, я даже ходить не могу! Фокси: Кошмар какой-то! Фредди тебя восстановит! Спустя некоторое время... Фредди восстановил Старого Фокси, он помнил свое имя, но забыл своих друзей, так как его память повреждена. Фредди: Я тебя восстановил! Старый Фокси: Спасибо тебе огромное!!! Фредди: Добро пожаловать! Да, все пытались восстановить его память, и тогда Игрушечный Бонни, Чика и Мангл решили устроить концерт! Пока Марионетка и Фредди собирали Спрингтрапа, Старый Фокси был в шоке от концерта троих аниматроников. Часть 3 !!!ВНИМАНИЕ!!! - Там может быть сюжет из Secret Enemies от FiveNight, но эта история является и приквелом, и сиквелом к Secret Enemies, частично, но сюжет я изменил! Если что, извиняюсь. Там автор подумал, что пол Марионетки - мужской. Во время "страшной вечеринки". Фредди: Вот он, Спрингтрап! Марионетка: У него повышенная физическая сила! Его IQ - 135, его физическая сила - 750 ньютонов. Фредди: Ого, он может даже выломать дверь? Марионетка: Да. Завтрашний день. Фредди: Ребята, приносите прощения!!! Игрушечная Чика, Мангл, Игрушечный Бонни: Приносим огромные извинения!! Фокси: Не бойся! Старый Фокси: Привет (скромно). Игрушечная Чика: Привет, я Игрушечная Чика :-) Мангл: Я Мангл, твоя подружка. Игрушечный Бонни: Привет, меня зовут Бонни, а кто ты? Старый Фокси: Я... Старый Фокси. Игрушечная Чика, Мангл, Игрушечный Бонни: Мы поняли! Фредди: Не обижайте его! Игрушечная Чика, Мангл, Игрушечный Бонни: Хорошо. Спустя 10 минут, на кухне. Игрушечная Чика готовила что-то, скорее всего это суп. Игрушечная Чика: Мне нужно немного соуса. Старый Фокси: Вот он, я бегу!!! Старый Фокси подскользнулся на банановой кожуре, но выжил, потому-что у него эндоскелет из сверх высокопрочной стали! Игрушечная Чика: Господи, ты целый? Старый Фокси: Да. Игрушечная Чика: А почему ты не смотришь, что делают другие? Старый Фокси: Хорошо... Игрушечный Бонни: Привет! Старый Фокси: Здорово! Игрушечный Бонни: Ладно, как ты играешь на гитаре? Старый Фокси: О, блин! Я сломал гитару! Бонни? БОННИ!!!!!!!!!!! Марионетка: Не понимаю, скорее всего у него небольшие проблемы в логике, но он не дефектный! Фредди: Понятно, а какие проблемы у него? Марионетка: Он немного неуклюжий. Фредди: Все понятно. Тем временем у Кошмарной Марионетки. Кошмарная Марионетка: Я создал Кошмарного Фредди и Кошмарного Фокси, но я Фредди отправлю в пиццерию, где находится мой брат, Кошмарный Фокси будет со мной. Фиолетовый парень: Круто! (про себя) Я кукловод, а он - моя марионетка, ниточки то у меня, хи-хи-хи (не как аниматроник, а как межличностные отношения), поубивает всех, а потом убью и его! Тем временем в пиццерии, поздним вечером. Старому Фокси приснился кошмар, где его оживает Кошмарная Марионетка под злом Фиолетового парня, сказав, чтобы он убил его господина! Он взял фонарик и начал гулять по пиццерии. Старый Фокси: Фокси? Бонни? Это вы были? Но тут пробежала мышь. Старый Фокси: Фухх... это всего лишь обычная мышь. Но тут внезапно появился... КОШМАРНЫЙ ФРЕДДИ!!! Он напугал Старого Фокси! Кошмарный Фредди: Ты такой слабак! Ты предал нашего господина! Теперь время умирать! Старый Фокси не мог найти хотя-бы кусок арматуры, и посветил фонариком в глаза Кошмарного Фредди. Он закричал. Марионетка: Фокси, ложись! Кошмарный Фредди побежден, а Старый Фокси целый! Марионетка: Нам нужно поговорить! Завтрашний день. Экспериметальная секретная комната, приборы работают, а на кровати лежит собранный Фантом Фредди. Марионетка: Так... теперь надо оживить его, но мне потребуется минимум час! Спустя 20 минут - Все замерли и тут появился Кошмарная Марионетка. Кошмарная Марионетка: Так, это самый сильный аниматроник? Хорошая работа, мой брат! Я приду с ним и он убьет тебя! Фредди: Господин, что случилось? Марионетка: НЕТ... НЕТ... Это кошмар какой-то! "психование". Спустя 10 минут, у Кошмарной Марионетки Кошмарный Фокси: Так, он самый сильный? Кошмарная Марионетка: Да, это он! Кошмарный Фокси: Когда мы нападем на них? Кошмарная Марионетка: Будь терпеливым, Кошмарный Фокси, но я надеюсь, что он победит моего брата, и его друзей! Но до тех пор... Кошмарная Марионетка создал мини-Кошмарного Фредди и отправил его куда-то. Спустя 3 часа. В пиццерии начались учения! Марионетка: Старый Фокси, не бойся их! Помнишь, что ты можешь пользоваться телекинезом? Старый Фокси: Да! Марионетка: Если ты спасешь нас, и остановишь моего брата, который и так заражен, то считай, что мы отбили атаку какого-то злодея! Старый Фокси: Понятно, а что будет делать Спрингтрап? Марионетка: Он будет защищать наших аниматроников, которые не умеют драться! Если мы найдем арматуру на базе, или даже стальную балку, то мы защитим Фредди и его мирных друзей от врага! Доска вряд ли подойдет. Спрингтрап свободен. Спрингтрап: Все понятно. Марионетка: Старый Фокси, пока ты должен сделать такую штуку, которая оповещает о тревоге! Старый Фокси: Хмм... Я сделаю сирену. Тем временем, в столовой. Мангл: Извини меня, я просто хотела пойти в туалет, я думала, что выпила много газировки! Игрушечная Чика: Конечно, нет проблем Мангл! Тем временем, в туалете. Мангл мыла руки, но вдруг на неё напал мини-Кошмарный Фредди! Крик был громким, но услышали только Игрушечная Чика и Спрингтрап! Спрингтрап и в правду был силачом и выломал дверь в туалет, тут валялась разобранная Мангл и стоящий мини-Кошмарный Фредди, но Спрингтрап разломал его! Спрингтрап: Не переживай Мангл!!! Фредди тебя реанимирует! Но в это время Демонический Фредди только набирал обороты, но победа будет не скоро, но он украл у Ученого Фредди тот самый крутой эндоскелет. Часть 4 !!!ВНИМАНИЕ!!! - Там может быть сюжет из Secret Enemies от FiveNight, но эта история является и приквелом, и сиквелом к Secret Enemies, частично, но сюжет я изменил! Если что, извиняюсь. Хотя почти вся часть является пересказом видео "Secret Enemies - Episode 8 FINAL", но с дополненной информацией. Кошмарная Марионетка: Так... скоро будет полный атас моему брату! Кошмарный Фокси: И так, он скоро будет жив! Фантом Фредди: Привет вам! Кошмарная Марионетка: Меня звать - Кошмарная Марионетка! Кошмарный Фокси: Меня звать - Кошмарный Фокси! Фантом Фредди: Я то что тут делаю? Кошмарная Марионетка: Ты в ближашайшем времени будешь уничтожать моего брата! Кошмарный Фокси: И чем он силен? Кошмарная Марионетка: Он может использовать силу темной магии! Кошмарный Фокси: И темная магия сильна? Кошмарная Марионетка: Я щас покажу! Кошмарная Марионетка достает манекен с корпусом Бонни! Кошмарная Марионетка: Фантом Фредди, уничтожь манекен! Фантом Фредди с легкостью уничтожил манекен! Все удивились! Кошмарный Фокси: Впечетляет! Кошмарная Марионетка: Мне потребуется 1 день, чтобы кинуть шлюз телепорта в пиццерию! Тем временем в пиццерии! Оставались считанные дни до войны с кошмарами, они проводили усиленную подготовку к войне! Но сам господин Марионетка готов, но немного боится! Старый Фокси: Я нашел какую-то коробку, и сделал эту сирену! Марионетка: Отлично, теперь ты должен сделать маленький радар, который может заметить врага! Та коробка - это скорее всего чип, вотки его в тот компьютер! Старый Фокси: Хорошо! Через 8 часов беспрерывной работы, это был чип "Точность", теперь они стали точнее во всем!!! Старый Фокси: Я апгрейдил компьютер и поставил систему о опевещении тревоги, теперь я начну усиленно исследовать базу, но те чипы они очень редкие! Теперь они стали ждать, когда придет Кошмарная Марионетка. Старый Фокси успел сделать большой радар для обнаружения космических тел. Он там обнаружил какие-то другие реальности из FNaF Alternative Universes, но жаль, что радар не видит аниматроников, вот бы увидеть Демонического Фредди, попадающего из одной реальности в другую, а также Старый Фокси сделал репродуктор для объяснения, почему сейчас тревога! Завтрашний день! Этот кошмар все ждали! Заревела сирена, репродуктор заговорил, и появился шлюз телепорта в столовой пиццерии! Игрушечная Чика: Боже! Игрушечный Бонни: О нет! Мангл: Господи! Спрингтрап: Все следуем за мной! Фредди, ты будешь следить за мной! Фредди: Хорошо! Я доложу господину! Марионетка: Старый Фокси, ты боишься? Старый Фокси: Не очень... Тем временем в игровом зале. Все аниматроники сидели в игровой комнате. Спрингтрап прикрыл дверь доской, но с арматурой внутри. Игрушечная Чика: Мы выживем? Фредди: Я думаю, что это решение господина, я надеюсь, что да! Спрингтрап: Я защищу вас, ребята! "тем временем в столовой." Марионетка: Готовься, они штурмуют! Кошмарная Марионетка: Привет мой брат, мы познакомились очень давно! Ты скучал по мне? Марионетка: Не в последнюю очередь! Кошмарная Марионетка: Где остальные? Марионетка: Лучше не ищи их, они не ваши враги! Кошмарная Марионетка: Ты прав! Они не мои враги! Кошмарный Фокси!!! Найди остальный и убей их! Кошмарный Фокси: Как пожелаете, господин! Марионетка: Нееет! Марионетка пытается остановить Кошмарного Фокси, но Кошмарная Марионетка поглотил часть урона от Марионетки, и Кошмарный Фокси остался абсолюно целым. Кошмарная Марионетка: Иди! Мы немного играем :-)! Кошмарный Фокси идет по коридору и прошел мимо двери, но он вернулся к ней! Этот лис начал открывать двери, и понял, что она закрыта и он начал выламывать дверь! Спрингтрап сразу среагировал к угрозе! Спрингтрап: БЕГИТЕ!!! Все тревожно побежали за игровые автоматы, и Спрингтрап просто задержал Кошмарного Фокси у двери! Тем временем Фантом Фредди убивает Марионетку, но он еще остался жив! Старый Фокси: ГОСПОДИН!!! Господин, пожалуйста, не бросайте меня одного! Марионетка: Я знаю... "кашель", что ты можешь грохнуть их! Старый Фокси уже был готов убить Фантома Фредди! Через 4 минуты Фантом Фредди валялся как труп. Кошмарная Марионетка был в панике, а Кошмарный Фокси все-таки выломал дверь, но Спрингтрапу было тяжело поднять дверь и он застрял под дверью, это было плохо, но сам Старый Фокси поднял дверь и освободил Спрингтрапа и добил Кошмарного Фокси при помощи выломанной двери! Кошмарная Марионетка: Я сдаюсь! Я приношу извинения! Старый Фокси: Фух, мы отразили нападение кошмаров и мы поймали в плен Кошмарную Марионетку! Фредди: Скоро я оживлю Марионетку и освобожу Кошмарную Марионетку! Спустя 5 часов работы, Кошмарная Марионетка, Фантом Фредди и Кошмарный Фокси вошли в состав команды! Марионетка жив, Кошмарная Марионетка подписал мирный договор! Фокси: И так, есть такой интересный факт, у Спрингтрапа и Кошмарного Фокси установлены эндоскелеты из стали средней прочности, а у Фантома Фредди установлен эндоскелет из высокопрочной стали. Часть 5 Старый Фокси: Ну что, скоро я соберу телепорт, который телепортирует во FNaF World! Марионетка: Но когда мы сделаем оружие? Старый Фокси: Через 1 день будет и телепорт, и оружие! Но я планирую, что я сделаю, для вас я сделаю броню и огнемет на жидком топливе, то есть солярка, бензин, керосин, лигроин, и тому подобное. Пусть даже этиловый спирт :-)! У Кошмарной Марионетки и Фантома Фредди будет щит и гранатомет! У Спригтрапа и Кошмарного Фокси будут автоматы с бронепробиваемыми пулями. Я лучше одену пиратскую шляпу и черный пояс! "спустя 1 день" Старый Фокси: Все, вот оно оружие! А теперь вперед в приключения! Марионетка: Так... мне чем то напоминает на... тут все милое! Старый Фокси: Это же игра FNaF World, а мы то тут играбельные персонажи!!! Болтовня ОФФ! Now, Witheted Foxy noticied the first boss and "помехи" не понял, это что еще за безумие? Так, так, первый босс побежден, это был Авто-Чиппер, и там оказались сундуки с чипами! Чип "Физическая сила+" - увеличивает силу на 300 ньютонов, "Точность+" - увеличивет точность в 2 раза, "Интеллект+" - увеличивает IQ на 95. Старый Фокси: Лишние чипы не помешают! Исследуем дальше! О, мы видим Фредбера! Фредбер: Хэй ребята, рядом со мной находится странное дерево, поаккуратнее там! Если вы попадете ниже 3-го уровня туннелей, то вы будете в ловушке навсегда! Поэтому если вы в 3-ем уровне субтуннелей, лучше держитесь подальше от подглючивающих тайлов! Марионетка: Понятно! Фредбер: Удачи! Спустя 5 минут, команда оказалась в месте, где вырублены деревья! Старый Фокси: Видимо, нам сюда! Фредбер: О, привет вам! Это зимний биом! Там находится один из входов в пещеру, другой вход в "вырубленном биоме", а также там есть подглючивающий камень! Марионетка: Мы согласны! Спустя 13 минут, они встретились с боссом! Фантом Фредди: ИЗИ!!! Черт побери! Старый Фокси: Лучше не чертыхайся! Но мы сначала за чипами сходим, а потом мы будем блудить в туннелях! Спустя 30 минут, пещера обчищена, туннель обследован! Чип "Физическая сила++" - увеличение силы на 550 ньютонов, "Точность++" - увеличение точности в 4 раза, "Интеллект++" - увеличение IQ на 145 и "Живучесть" - увеличение прочности эндоскелета на 5%. Старый Фокси: Мы же в том же биоме, хотя... там новый биом. Фредбер: О, отлично, это биом - Озеро Lillygear'а! Там можно даже столкнуться с боссом, а вы его не заметите! Будьте осторожны! Но там есть еще один берег! Он за этим, на котором вы находитесь! Берите лодку и плывите! Марионетка: Хорошо! Спустя 20 минут. Страшный биом, там жутко и тут... Марионетка: Фуххх. Фредбер: Я дам вам один совет! Там где-то есть секретный проход! Там есть одно дерево, через которое ты попадешь в пещеру, там есть мощный чип и камень! Старый Фокси: Ок! ВПЕРЕЕЕД! И мы так быстро нашли? Марионетка: И так, что... ТЕМНО ТАМ! Спустя 6 минут! Марионетка: Камень! Спустя 25 минут блуждении. Марионетка: Это Pinwheel Circus. Фредбер: Поздравляю! Вы попали в последнюю локацию! Там очень сильные монстры, поверьте мне! Марионетка: Мы готовы к этому пеклу! Старый Фокси: Старый добрый канализационный люк!!! И босс побежден! Марионетка: Ну что, блудим в лабиринте! Спустя 20 минут. Кошмарная Марионетка: Еще один камень! Идем! Еще 30 минут! Старый Фокси: Ого, а это босс, он сильный! Кошмарная Марионетка: Че-то гранатометы залежались. С ПЕРВОГО ВЫСТРЕЛА!!!!!!!! Старый Фокси: Это золотой ключик! Теперь идем открывать! В биоме Fazbear Hills - открыт замок и нажата кнопка! В зимнем биоме - босс силен, но умер от одного выстрела из гранатомета! В Deep Metal Mine - то же самое, остался только Lillygear Lake, и самая битва с первым финальным боссом - Совой! Старый Фокси начал пользоваться телекинезом и бросил люк в Сову, она слишком крепкая! Спрингтрап и Кошмарный Фокси открыли огонь из автоматов! И когда Фантом Фредди сделал свой точный выстрел из гранатомета, и Сова умерла! Старый Фокси: Ну что, домой? Марионетка: Я согласен! И мы с новыми чипами! Спустя 15 минут возврата и установки чипов в компьютер! Старый Фокси: Так, скоро надо апгрейд делать. Но мы стали сильнее! Завтра будем драться с боссами! Но это не конец игры! Часть 6 Старый Фокси: Так, я на компьютере вижу таблицу с чипами. > Открыть таблицу Установить новый чип Настройки Ваш бонус - Физическая сила - +870 Н, Интеллект - +250 IQ, Точноть - 16х Марионетка: Скоро мы нападем на босса! Правда надо приготовиться! Спустя 10 минут. Старый Фокси: Мы готовы к битве с боссом! Мы вооружены и опасны. Марионетка: Так, у нас есть... Кошмарная Марионетка, Старый Фокси, Фантом Фредди, Спрингтрап и Кошмарный Фокси! В АТАКУ! Кошмарная Марионетка: Так, я знаю, что делать! Марионетка: Что? Кошмарная Марионетка: Я начну восстановливать свою комнату после победы над боссом! Марионетка: Хорошо, мой брат! Спустя 5 минут. Аниматроники уже у комнате с боссом. Скотт Коутон: Привет аниматроники! Многие довольствуются и легким режимом как победил босса Сову и игра окончена для них, но не ты! Отличная работа! Походу вы хотели переоценить ваши силы. Поэтому я... "взрывы" стану БОССОМ!!! IT'S TIME TO DIE!!!!!! AFRAID ME! Марионетка: Достаем оружие! Все: Есть! Марионетка: Целимся в босса! Все: Есть! Марионетка: И атакуем!!! Все: Есть! Скотт Коутон начинает кидаться 4-ыми стенами, использовать "Тревогу", и сильно нас бить! Аниматроники - не такие слабаки, они покажут, на что они способны! Марионетка: Так, продолжаем атаковать! Спустя 4 минуты драки. Скотт Коутон: Хорошо. Я получил это. Все. вы реально хотел этой концовки? За все время вы просто хотели убить меня? Я РЕАЛЬНО был вашим врагом для вас??? Эх, ладно, поздравляю, вы убили рассказчика! Уг. Ззззрррр... Гггррррр..... ГГГГГГГРРРРРРРААААААААААААММММММММ!!! Старый Фокси: О, сморите! Сундук. Марионетка: Я не знаю, это по моему награда. Старый Фокси: 4 золотых слитка и коробка с крутым чипом! Все 4 слитка весят по 100 грамм. Марионетка: На табличке написано - "Это еще не все! В этом мире еще много необследованных мест." Старый Фокси: Идем домой, потом будем исследовать! Спустя 5 минут. Старый Фокси делает апгрейд компьютера, а на следующий раз он соберет мощный сервер. Но он заметил плохую новость в интернете! !!!ВНИМАНИЕ!!! Игра Five Nights at Freddy's: Universes отменена! Из-за того, что Art покинул коалицию "создателей", Bonya отменил игру FNaF:U, потому-что Art сильно влиял на игру! Но комикс "Five Nights at Freddy's: Alternative Universes" и второй комикс "Civil War" сохранились, потому-что они зависят от самого Bonya! Жаль, это был большой, сложный, важный проект для FNaF: AU, но он полетел в мусорное ведро :-(! Ссылка скачивания игры (это Демо 0.1) - вот! Старый Фокси: Кошмар какой-то! Марионетка: Чего там такого? Старый Фокси: Игру отменили, из-за того, что Art покинул коалицию! Марионетка: Блин! Старый Фокси: Но я подключил чип, он дает 400 ньютонов, 150 интеллекта, двухкратное увеличение точности и 6% к прочности эндоскелета! Марионетка: Значит мы скоро победим еще одно босса, если он есть. Идем! В мире FNaF World. Фредбер: О ребята!!! Марионетка: Чего? Фредбер: В этом мире еще есть прик... блин, в этом мире больше не будет приключении... Марионетка: Идем в этот телепорт! Старый Фокси: Окей. Тем временем в хэллоуинском мире. Фредбер: Тут есть 4 игры - Chica's Magic Rainbow (можно попасть через секретный проход, это такой же хардкор как I Wanna be the Guy, или I Wanna be the Boshy), Foxy Fighters (самолетики), Foxy.exe (пародия на крипипасту) и Five Nights at Freddy's 57: Freddy in Space (платформер на "космическую" тему). Старый Фокси: Так как у меня есть мастерство ниндзя и телекинез, я пойду проходить Chica's Magic Rainbow. Марионетка: Я пойду проходить FNaF 57! Кошмарная Марионетка: Я пойду проходить Foxy.exe, так как я кошмарный аниматроник! Кошмарный Фокси: Я лучше себя почувствую за штурвалом самолета-истребителя! Марионетка: ЗА ДЕЛО!!! Тем временем в игре с Радугой. Старый Фокси: Мне как-то легко проходить! FNaF 57 - Марионетка: Это легкий спин-офф! Foxy.exe - Кошмарная Марионетка: Не страшно и легко проходится. Foxy Fighters - Кошмарный Фокси: Скоро я буду драться с Душдозером! Спустя 10 минут. Марионетка: Я добыл чип. Старый Фокси, Кошмарная Марионетка и Кошмарный Фокси: Мы тоже! Старый Фокси: Идем домой! Потом будем драться, хотя я пойду поговорю с Фредбером. Фредбер: Сломаннынй Фокси, лучше берегись, там непобедимый босс! И еще воздух отравлен нейротоксином. Поэтому будь осторожен и возьми с собой друзей. Старый Фокси: Мы потом штурм на босса сделаем! Марионетка: Старый Фокси, что он сказал? Старый Фокси: Он сказал, что там непобедимый босс и воздух, отравленный нейротоксином. Марионетка: Сначала надо приготовится! P.S - В оригинальном FNaF World за прохождение спин-офф игр вам даются персонажи, а не чипы!!! Часть 7 На экране компьютера - Новые чипы: Имя чипа Физ.сила Интеллект Точность Прочность Foxy1 +200 Н +40 IQ нет +10% Foxy2 +150 Н +35 IQ 2х +4% CMRBR +800 Н +25 IQ нет +3% FNaFS +350 Н +100 IQ нет +3% Итого +1500 Н +200 IQ 2x +20% ---------------------------------------------------------------------- События Физ.сила Интеллект Точность Прочность Было +870 Н +250 IQ 16х +20% Стало +2370 Н +450 IQ 32x +40% <Отмена Применить> Старый Фокси: Мы очень сильны! Марионетка: Ты прав! 237 килограмм-сил, 450 интеллекта, мы целимся в 32 раза точнее и наша прочность увеличена на 40%! С этими параметрами надо идти на того босса! Старый Фокси: Эм... того босса, про который говорил Фредбер из FNaF World? Марионетка: Да! Старый Фокси: Думаю, нам дадут крутой чип и побольше золота, так как Скотт Коутон был не очень сильным для нас, если этот босс будет живучим, сильным, выносливым, то нам должны дать побольше золота за победу над ним. Марионетка: Ты абсолютно прав! Мы скоро пойдем на штурм к боссу! Старый Фокси: Надеюсь, нам будет легко! Сначала попали во FNaF World, Fazbear Hills, а потом попали в Halloween Land. Фредбер: Вы вернулись, чтобы победить того босса? Марионетка и Старый Фокси: Да! Фредбер: Ну что, good luck! Все: Спасибо! Они попали в темное логово. Марионетка: Фу! Тут воняет нейротоксином и очень темно, как в подвале! Кошмарная Марионетка и Старый Фокси: Сейчас все будет! Старый Фокси: Будет фонарик! Кошмарная Марионетка: И пузыри! Марионетка: Пошли! Неоны: АААРРРГГГХХХ!!! Все: Черт! Старый Фокси: Вы знаете, что такое телекинез и крышка от канализационного люка? Старый Фокси бросил канализационный люк как бумеранг и вынес всех неонов! Спустя 25 минут. Марионетка: Неужели тот босс? PurpleGeist: Ба! Ба! Ба! Я вас... "раздавлен" Волшебная Радуга Чики: Ха-ха, нежданчик! Вы думаете, что я позволю таким нубам пройти этот мир до конца? Вы жалкие и тупые идиоты! Если вы мне позволите, то мне нужно несколько минут, чтобы зарядить мою радужную пушку, а потом будет "игра окончена", так что стойте и готовьтесь сыграть в ящик! Старый Фокси: Так эта дурочка еще жива?! НУ ВСЕ, БЕРИТЕ ОРУЖИЕ И СТРЕЛЯЕТЕ!!! Марионетка: Мой огнемет готов! Кошмарная Марионетка и Фантом Фредди: Гранатометы заряжены, щиты на руках! Спрингтрап и Кошмарный Фокси: Автоматы заряжены! Старый Фокси: ОГОНЬ! Волшебная Радуга была очень живучей, выпускала своих миньонов, и терпела такой огонь, автоматы, гранатометы, огнемет и телекинез, это кошмарная огневая мощь! Волшебная Радуга: Через 2 минуты моя пушка будет в готовности! Старый Фокси: Черт возьми! ОТКРЫВАЕМ ПОЛНЫЙ ОГОНЬ!!!!!!!!!! Волшебная Радуга (про себя): До запуска моей пушки осталась почти 1 минута, а я не выживу. Волшебная Радуга: 1 минута осталась, жалкие нубы! Старый Фокси: И так, последний бросок! Волшебная Радуга: ВЫ СМУХЕЛВАЛИ! И ВАМ ГОВОРИЛИ, ЧТО ВЫ НЕ МОЖЕТЕ УБИТЬ РАДУГУ?! В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ РАЗ, КОГДА ВЫ УВИДЕТЕ РАДУГУ В НЕБЕ, ТО ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО Я ПРИДУ К ВАМ!!!!!!!! "нецензурная брань". Старый Фокси: Вот матерится! И сунудк остался! Все: Камень, ножницы, бумага! "спустя 1 скидывание." Старый Фокси: Ладно, Кошмарная Марионетка будет открывать сундук! Кошмарная Марионетка: Там 5 килограмов золота и коробка с чипом!!! Старый Фокси: Ладно, пошли домой! Спустя 10 минут. На экране компьютера - Новые чипы: Имя чипа Физ.сила Интеллект Точность Прочность СMRBB +1000 Н +95 IQ 2х +15% ----------------------------------------------------------------------- События Физ.сила Интеллект Точность Прочность Было +2370 Н +450 IQ 32х +40% Стало +3370 Н +545 IQ 64х +55% <Отмена Применить> Старый Фокси: Так круто! Давайте посмотрим, что там в интернете. Поисковик. Найдется все! Введите, чтобы найти то, что вы хотите >_ Новости: 1. Molkirill закрывает Подвал Гиша и Лабораторию Молнии вики. 2. Molkirlll выпустил свой платформер, сделанный на движке Clickteam Fusion 2.5 3. Коалиция "FNaF: AU" возобновила разработку игры "FNaF: Universes. The Game" Старый Фокси: Что за Подвал гиша? Подвал гиша и лаборатория молнии вики. Создал - Gishman Его хозяин - 27Молния72 Идеи >Гнев Ньютона (The Binding of Isaac) >Терра-космос (Terraria) >Hell Update (Don't Starve) >Beam Game (просто игра) Старый Фокси: Полный трэш, правильно, что закрыл! А как тут платформер? Cпустя 2 минуты. Старый Фокси: Крутой платформер! Скоро я пойду проверять, что случилось в FNaF World. Спустя 10 минут обследования. Старый Фокси: Я заметил кое-что во FNaF World!!! Часть 8 !!!ВНИМАНИЕ!!! - Там может быть маленький кусок сюжета "Приключения ВиДа в Останкино 3" и измененный сюжет "Желтого ВиД" от Drakonchik1989, я взял чтобы использовать как испытания. Старый Фокси: Я заметил кое-что во FNaF World!!! Марионетка: Что именно нашел? Старый Фокси: В Halloween Land открылся проход! Марионетка: Где проход? Старый Фокси: На дороге к мини игре "Chica's Magic Rainbow". Марионетка: С. Фокси, мы открыли огромный и богатый мир!!! Старый Фокси: Ты прав! Спустя 20 минут. Марионетка: Все готовы? Все: Да!!! Марионетка: Тогда вперед! На новые приключения!!! Спустя 3 минуты. Марионетка: Вот этот, который ведет прямо на новый биом? Старый Фокси: Да! Все: Так это пустыня!!! Старый Фокси: Вы правы! И там есть пирамиды!!! Скорее всего там больше испытании! Первая пирамида ведет к какому-то логову. Вторая пирамида ведет к кошмарно сложному платформеру I Wanna be the Boshy, которую способен пройти тот, кто обладает мастерством ниндзя, и откроется, если мы пройдем испытание в первой пирамиде, третья пирамида ведет к зараженному монстрами телецентру, четвертая пирамида ведет к какому-то платформеру на космическую тему, скорее всего там несколько уровней, пятая пирамида ведет к игре Earn to Die 2, в которой появляешься в городе и ты должен добраться до финиша, то есть там гонка с зомби. Марионетка: Круто, а еще есть пирамиды? Старый Фокси: Да. И этих пирамид очень много! Марионетка: Так, с какого начнем? Старый Фокси: Я бы хотел телецентр или платформер! Марионетка: Я бы выбрал телецентр! Все: Мы тоже хотим в телецентр! Старый Фокси: Пошли! Они зашли в пирамиду, нашли там телепорт и телепортировались в телецентр. Старый Фокси: Такс... мы в кабинете несозданного канала. Марионетка: Выход там! Красный Квадрат: АРГХ!!! Спрингтрап ударил КК (Красного Квадрата) и он разлетелся на треугольники! Спрингтрап: Он был слишком слабым! Старый Фокси: Идем! Спустя 5 минут. ВиД: Вы кто такие? Марионетка: Мы аниматроники! Я - Марионетка, господин аниматроников. Старый Фокси: Я Старый Фокси, я друг господина. Кошмарная Марионетка: Я Кошмарная Марионетка, брат господина. Кошмарный Фокси: Я Кошмарный Фокси, просто защитник. Спрингтрап: Я Спрингтрап, такой же как К. Фокси. Фантом Фредди: Я Фантом Фредди, один из сильнейших аниматроников, не считая Старого Фокси. ВиД: Меня зовут ВиД, старая телекомпания для Первого канала. Вы умеете пугать? Старый Фокси: Хорошо пугать умеют только кошмарные аниматроники, Кошмарный Фокси, напугай этого! Кошмарный Фокси: Но сначала напугай меня! ВиД высунул язык и открыл глаза, как в ВиD of Doom, К. Фокси маленько испугался. Кошмарный Фокси: Я не так испугался, теперь я пугаю! К. Фокси напугал ВиДа, как скример Фокси в FNaF 4. ВиД: Ты почти напугал меня! Вы из хоррор-игры? Марионетка: Мы из игры "Five Nights at Freddy's", которую фанаты называют Фнаф, или Пять ночей с Фредди. ВиД: Хорошо, вы мне поможете расчистить телецентр от ненастоящих Красных Квадратов? Марионетка: Мы согласны! ВиД: Следуйте за мной! Спустя 10 минут, они у дверей в офис самого КК. ВиД: Что за кошмар? Я не могу пугать! Старый Фокси: Черт возьми!!! Я не могу пользоваться телекинезом!!! Спрингтрап и Кошмарный Фокси, найдите ту штуку, которая запрещает пользоваться телекинезом! Фантом Фредди: Я не могу пользоваться темной магией!!! А раньше мог! Спрингтрап: Это вот эта дрянь! Антипугатель 9КК! К. Фокси сломал антипугатель. Кошмарный Фокси: Легко!!! Фантом Фредди: Я убил КК! Марионетка: ВиД, а где выход? ВиД: Он в студии КК! Идем. Аниматроники и ВиД дрались с армией этих Квадратов! И добрались до студии КК! Король КК: Я настоящий главный этого телецентра!!! ВиД: Ты не настоящий КК, настоящий не считает себя королем телецентра! Со мной есть друзья аниматроники! Король КК: Что? Ты как смеешь! Ну все, посмотрим кто тут хозяин!!! Спрингтрап и Кошмарный Фокси пошли на сопротивление, Марионетка и Кошмарная Марионетка просто следят и защищаются от КК. Старый Фокси: Я опять не могу пользоваться телекинезом! ВиД взял телекамеру и напугал одного КК и пробил стенку. Старый Фокси: Я с тобой! ВиД: Хорошо! Старый Фокси: Так, я пока придержу КК! ВиД: Я иду! Старый Фокси: Думаю, надо бежать! ВиД и С. Фокси в зале с лазерным реактором, тут были 2 двери. 1-ая дверь - It doesn't work! 2-ая дверь - Ит доеснт ворк! Но тут был лифт! ВиД побежал в дверь, а С. Фокси начал держать КК. ВиД освободил ЗМД. ЗМД: О, ВиД!!! ВиД: Уходим быстро! Надо защититься от фальшивых КК!!! ЗМД сломал одну дверь и ВиД попал в игру-платформер, а Старый Фокси просто держал КК, чтобы он не попал в игру! Спустя 3 минуты. ЗМД: О, отлично, остался только реактор! Та, кто это? ВиД: Это Старый Фокси!!! ЗМД: Понятно, а я пойду ставить кассету! Тем временем в студии! Марионетка: О, он превратился в линии и кристалл! ВиД: Ура! ЗМД, это последний кристалл! ЗМД: Выход в ваш мир находится рядом с студией, но тут у вас будет головоломка! Марионетка: Хорошо, мы пойдем! ЗМД и ВиД: Пока!!! Марионетка: Так, там есть некоторые подсказки, которые надо искать. Спустя 10 минут решения хардкора. Старый Фокси: Нам дали сундук! Спустя еще 10 минут. Старый Фокси: Так, в сундуке находятся 20 золотых слитков и коробка с чипом! Я иду устанавливать чипы. Новые чипы: Имя чипа Физ.сила Интеллект Точность Прочность TTCOP +400 Н +120 IQ 2x +15% Итого +400 Н +120 IQ 2х +15% -------------------------------------------------------------------------- События Физ.сила Интеллект Точность Прочность Было +2370 Н +450 IQ 32х +40% Стало +2770 Н +570 IQ 64х +55% <Отменить Применить> Старый Фокси: Остались еще Earn to Die 2 и 2-ой космо-платформер. Но у меня созрела идея, я улучшу радар! Часть 9 Старый Фокси: Так, я пока что прокачаю радар с мегаметрового дипазона до километрового дипазона. Мангл: Фокси, я помогу тебе! Старый Фокси: Окей. Марионетка: А мы посмотрим новые видео. Завтрашний день. Старый Фокси: И так, я вижу красное тело! Это Демонический Фредди летит в какую-то реальность, чтобы разорить её и уничтожить. Мангл: Кошмар! Надо подготовиться! Марионетка: СТАРЫЙ ФОКСИ!!! Вышло новое видео, это второй сезон знаменитого сериала "Secret Enemies", который называется "Second Life" от FiveNight, но 8-ая серия будущего мира от "Игорь Мир" не вышел, но сказал, что она скоро будет! Старый Фокси: Нету маппинга, но хотя-бы SFM FNaF есть ^_^! После просмотра шедевра! Старый Фокси: Так... в первом сезоне у нас абсолютно одинаковая история, но Фантом Фредди, Кошмарная Марионетка и Кошмарный Фокси у нас есть и они в нашей команде, а тут они мертвы, а тут Фредди не смог оживить Марионетку, а у нас он смог оживить даже нашего господина! Это какой-то парадокс! Марионетка: Если в нашей мультивселенной есть Демонический Фредди, то мы точно являемся частью FNaF Alternative Universes, а один из SFM аниматоров - Zajcu37 является еще одной частью FNaF Alternative Universes! Значит, и FiveNight где-то может быть в FNaF AU! Только Игорь Мир - не фанат FNaF, а фанат Countryballs! Мапперов точно не может быть в FNaF AU. Старый Фокси: Ясно, но стоит набрать еще чипов и показать боссу, где раки зимуют, чтобы мы смогли сразиться с Демоном Фредди, пока он не добрался до нас! Во имя справедливости, я пойду проходить космический платформер, а потом мы будем готовиться к отражению атаки ДФ! Марионетка: Действуем быстро! Иначе нам крышка! Спустя 10 минут. Аниматроники попали в космический платформер через пирамиду! Марионетка: Эм... все на месте? Все: Да! Марионетка: Только оружие у нас отобрали, надеюсь, оно осталось в пирамиде! Старый Фокси: Надеюсь, телекинез будет крутым, как никак! Враг: АРГХ! Кошмарный Фокси: Вырубил! Старый Фокси: Там могут быть любые враги! Будь осторожней! С врага упали монетки! Марионетка: Будем фармить врагов! Спустя 5 минут. Они на втором уровне! Старый Фокси: О, магазин!!! Идем! Продавец: Привет, что вы хотели купить? Старый Фокси: Мы хотели купить у вас оружие! Продавец: У меня есть автоматы, дробовики, обрезы, арбалеты и снаряды к ним. А также у меня есть леченьки (леченька - от слов "лечение" и "печенька", она же - лекарство) и бронежилеты с алюминевыми бронепластинами. Старый Фокси: Эм, сколько стоит? Продавец: Арбалет стоит 500 очков, обрез стоит 800 очков, дробовик стоит 1500 очков, автомат - 5 тысяч, 1 леченька - 50 очков, бронежилет - 3 тысячи, бронепластина - 100 очков! Старый Фокси: У нас есть всего 750 очков... или монет! Продавец: Ладно, можете покупать арбалет! Старый Фокси: Ладно, а стрелы как? Продавец: За покупку арбалета вам бесплатно дается 20 стрел, а огнестрел - по 100 пуль. Старый Фокси: Я отдам арбалет госопдину! Продавец: Успехов в прохождении! Старый Фокси: О, снаряды и леченьки! "+5 стрел и +3 леченьки." Тем временем в пиццерии. Игрушечная Чика: Так, Бонни, ты знаешь, кто такой Пугачев? Игрушечный Бонни: Емельян Пугачев, это атаман из "Капитанской дочки", он организовал мятеж на Белгородскую крепость, он конечно захватил, потом хотел казнить капитана Миронова и Петра Гринева, но он к счастью их помиловал, это из 6-ой главы "Пугачевщина", но я читал комикс "Спрингтрапщина"! Тем временем в FNaF World. Старый Фокси: Это последний уровень, потом пойдем на гонки с зомби. У нас есть 6 бронежилетов с титановыми бронепластинами, у нас есть крупнокалиберные автоматы, пуленепробиваемые шлемы, значит, идем к боссу! Марионетка: Как в игре Doom! Спустя 10 минут, у них есть по 10 леченек, по 1000 бронебойных пуль. Старый Фокси: Идем! "Сердце демона." Старый Фокси: Ведь это огромное сердце! ОГОНЬ! "Громкие крики" Марионетка: Дверь открылась! На табличке: Сдавайте ВСЕ оружие! Марионетка: Окей! Старый Фокси: Наше оружие!!! Спрингтрап: Оно не ухудшено! Старый Фокси: Сундук! Там еще 3 килограмма золота и чип какой-то! Но мы спрячем сундук в тайнике этой пирамиды, а мы пошли давить зомби! Тем временем, в заброшенном Бердске (ведь это парралельная вселенная). Старый Фокси: Так... надо идти сюда! Спустя 5 минут подъема! Старый Фокси: Мы в какой-то многоэтажке, которая заброшена! О, смартфон! На смартфоне - "ВНИМАНИЕ! ВНИМАНИЕ!!! ВСЕМ ВЫЖИВШИМ! Эвакуируемся на Камчатский полуостров, на карте находится тут! Старый Фокси: Так, мы должны пробраться до сюда, на смартфоне есть ГЛОНАСС. Пора искать машину! Спустя 1 час. Был старый соетский Москвич, теперь это солидный суперкар с реактивным ускорителем, 1000-сильным двигателем, тяжело бронированным кузовом и шипованными колесами! Старый Фокси: И так, Марионетка и Кошмарная Марионетка будут со мной, Спрингтрап, Кошмарный Фокси будут стрелять по бокам, Фантом Фредди будет турелью для нашего танка! У нас есть 4 канистры по 200 литров бензина, ВПЕРЕД!!! Спустя 7 часов, аниматроники лихачили, задавили кучу зомби, пересекли Сибирь, и проехали весь Камчатский полуостров. Боевики: Еще выжившие!!! Старый Фокси: Мы не выжившие, мы аниматроники! Боевик: Награда находится в люке. Старый Фокси: Понятно, там еще 3 килограмма золота и крутой чип! Марионетка: И мы скоро будем проходить это логово! Спустя 10 минут. На экране компьютера - Новые чипы: Имя чипа Физ.сила Интеллект Точность Прочность Zomby +700 Н +100 IQ 2x +20% Space +300 Н +100 IQ 2х +5% Итого +1000 Н +200 IQ 4x +25% -------------------------------------------------------------------------- События Физ.сила Интеллект Точность Прочность Было +2770 Н +550 IQ 64х +55% Стало +3770 Н +770 IQ 256х +80% <Отменить Применить> Старый Фокси: Так... мы чертовски круты! Осталась только победа над боссом и я начну проходить IWBTB!!! Кошмарная Марионетка: Я закончил восстановку старой комнаты, в которой я был! Марионетка: Ух ты! Покажешь? Кошмарная Марионетка: Всем покажу, с удовольствием! Она будет сверхсекретной, там будет наш сервер и там будет храниться наше золото! Старый Фокси: Так, я узнал, где мы поставим наш сервер и сейф, сейф будет огромным, ни один медвежатник не взломает его! А сервер скоро будет собран. Завтрашний день. Старый Фокси: Я закончил сборку мощного сервера! Он будет находиться в этой комнате! Завтра мы пойдем на штурм в логово! А теперь самое время отдохнуть за игрой "Plague Inc", устрою армию зомби и уничтожу мир американцев! Часть 10 Ночью после того, как Старый Фокси поиграл в Plague Inc, они посмотрели "Гремлинов" - фильм ужасов. Завтра утром, Марионетка моментально приготовил аниматроников к очистке логова. Марионетка: Все должны держаться как вы можете! Все: Ясно! Марионетка: Вперед на очистку логова! Спустя 5 минут, аниматроники уже были у пирамиды, вошли в нее и телепортировались в логово Сверхдержавы. Марионетка: Тут немного светло. Старый Фокси: О, комната!!! На табличке - "ТЕТРИС" Марионетка: Что за фигня? Почему впустили только Старого Фокси? Старый Фокси: Тетрис!!! "Накопи 2000 очков и получишь приз!" Старый Фокси: Ладно, зададим жару Тетрису!!! Спустя 20 минут, после игры в Тетрис. Старый Фокси: Чип? Марионетка: Старый Фокси, что там было? Старый Фокси: Чип какой-то дали! Марионетка: Блин Клинтон! Придется идти на базу! Спустя 10 минут. На экране компьютера: Новые чипы: Имя чипа Физ.сила Интеллект Точность Прочность Brick +800 Н +90 IQ нет +10% Итого +800 Н +90 IQ нет +25% -------------------------------------------------------------------------- События Физ.сила Интеллект Точность Прочность Было +3770 Н +770 IQ 256х +80% Стало +4570 Н +860 IQ 256х +90% <Отменить Применить> Спустя 10 минут. Марионетка: Думаю, тут нету нигде этих комнат с испытаниями! Фантом Фредди: И монстры сильные, мы пройдем его головоломки? Марионетка: Я уверен, что да! Спустя 10 минут блуждении и решении головоломок! Марионетка: Это вход к боссу! Идем!!! Евразийский союз: ПРИВЕТ СМЕРТНЫЕ!!! ВЫ КО МНЕ ПРИШЛИ, ЧТОБЫ Я ВАС УБИЛ! It's time to die! Марионетка: Этот огромный шар с флагом Евразийского союза... БЬЕМ ЕГО!!! Евразийский союз: ВЫ БУДЕТЕ СЫГРАНЫ В ЯЩИК! Кошмарная Марионетка: Получай выстрел из гранатомета, вместе с Фантомом Фредди! Ракеты попали четко в глаза из-за 256 кратной точности! Старый Фокси: Сейчас я покажу, где раки зимуют! Старый Фокси кинул крышку от люка и почти нокаутировал босса! Евразийский союз: Я СБРОШУ НА ВАС ЯДЕРНУЮ БОМБУ!!!!!! Аниматроники испугались, Кошмарная Марионетка активировал пузыри, и атомная бомба ВЗОРВАЛАСЬ!!! Кошмарная Марионетка: Все целы? Старый Фокси: Да! Без твоих пузырей мы бы не смогли выжить ядерный взрыв! Евразийский союз: АХ ТАК? Я ВЗОРВАЛ ЭТУ ЧЕРТОВУ АТОМНУЮ БОМБУ И ВЫ ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ ВЫЖИЛИ?! Пока босс ругался и делал колкие замечания, Старый Фокси бросил в него гору кирпичей при помощи телекинеза. Евразийский союз: Я ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ВЕРНУСЬ!!! Старый Фокси: Какой он все таки сильный был, без Кошмарной Марионетки мы бы погибли! Тащим сундук! Спустя 20 минут! Старый Фокси: Там 10 килограммов золота и чип! Он... На экране компьютера - Новые чипы: Имя чипа Физ.сила Интеллект Точность Прочность Union +3000 Н +100 IQ 2x +30% Итого +3000 Н +100 IQ 2x +30% -------------------------------------------------------------------------- События Физ.сила Интеллект Точность Прочность Было +4570 Н +860 IQ 256х +80% Стало +7570 Н +960 IQ 512х +120% <Отменить Применить> Старый Фокси: Господи! Мы можем поднять три четверти тонны!!! Завтрашний день. Старый Фокси: Я пошел проходить I Wanna be the Boshy. Кошмарная Марионетка: Я буду патрулировать базу! Марионетка: За дело! Спустя 5 минут, в FNaF World. Старый Фокси: Ага, устроим тут спидран! Комментатор: И так, в нашу игру присоединился какой-то лис, он сразу прыгнул на верхнюю платформу и падает! Далее он пробежал паука, игнорирует все шипы и идет к боссу!!! ВОТ ЭТО МАСТЕРСТВО!!! Он победил босса Hell(o) Kitty и перешел во 2-ой мир!!! Старый Фокси: Было легко! Спустя 6 минут, он уже моментально прошел второй мир и встретился с Рю и он тут уделал его! Мир Cheetahmen 2, босс Марио, VVVVVV, Биолланте, Wario, Соник, Castlevania 2, Король скелетов, Мир рандома, босс Мегамен, потом мир Мегамена, Шанг Цунг, Kid Icarus, Бомбермен, Ninja Gaiden, Миссингно, пустыня Марио, башня... Тем временем в пиццерии! Фантайм аниматроники готовили двух новых аниматроников - Джек-о-Бонни и Джек-о-Чику! Корпуса и эндоскелеты готовы, осталось только собрать их, чтобы напасть на аниматроников! Кошмарная Марионетка: Так... придется потерпеть минут 20. Тем временем во FNaF World! Старый Фокси прошел логово и встретился с Солгрином!!! Он уворачивается от его атак и кинул два раза канализационный люк... он уничтожается и поднимается вверх, ревет, создает щит и шары, шары портили щит, и Солгрин опять потерпел поражение, осталась последняя ступень, и тут ПРЕДЫДУЩИЕ БОССЫ?! Что за фигня? Рю с хадукенами, Хелло Китти с лазером, Марио прыгает, Годзилла высунулась, Шанг Цунг появился, Миссингно фонтаны устроил и выпустил EAR-RAPE пауков, Мегамен кидает бомбы и Соник летает за персом! И догожданная битва с Солгрином, и Старый Фокси прикончил его!!! Он в комнате с призом нашел сундук с 100 килограммами золота, совершенным чипом, далее идет мульти-станок, Старый Фокси открыл дверь и... Старый Фокси: Господи, я побежал к вам!!! Соблазнительная Марионетка: Я обожаю обнимашки!!! Старый Фокси: Ладно, идем на базу!!! Спустя 20 минут, Кошмарная Марионетка принес Джек-о-Бонни и Джек-о-Чику на базу, и у Фантайм аниматроников нервный срыв! И Старый Фокси привез Соблазнительную Марионетку на базу! Все: ОГО!!!!!!!! Завтра, аниматроники оживлены, и начались испытания!!! Марионетка: Что они умеют? Кошмарная Марионетка: У Джек-о-Бонни и Джек-о-Чики есть мастерство ниндзя, эндоскелет из высокопрочной стали, но у Бонни есть повышенная физическая сила до 200 килограммов, а у Чики - темная магия. А у Соблазнительной Марионетки установлен эндоскелет из дюралевого сплава и она умеет соблазнять аниматроников с исправной логической системой из-за её красоты, мне хочется её обнять!!! Я достану компьютер и два манекена! Джек-о-Бонни уничтожил манекен мощным рывком, а Джек-о-Чика уничтожила манекен одним магическим ударом! Простой компьютер для экспериментов выдал синий экран смерти из-за того, что Соблазнитеотеая Марионетка просто вывела из строя этот комп своей красотой!!! Марионетка: Круто! А С. Марионетку мне очень хочется обнять!!! Часть 11 Старый Фокси: Я пойду пока что поиграю в Plague Inc. И тут Старый Фокси заметил неустановленный чип. Старый Фокси: Так... почему он не установлен? Через 10 минут. На экране компьютера: Новые чипы: Имя чипа Физ.сила Интеллект Точность Прочность IWBTB +8000 Н +200 IQ 8x +50% Итого +8000 Н +200 IQ 8x +50% -------------------------------------------------------------------------- События Физ.сила Интеллект Точность Прочность Было +7570 Н +960 IQ 512х +120% Стало +15570 Н +1060 IQ 4096х +170% <Отменить Применить> Старый Фокси: БОЖЕ!!!!!!!! Мы крайне сильные!!! А теперь пожалуй поиграю! Завтрашний день. Старый Фокси: Кошмарная Марионетка, как там враги? Кошмарная Марионетка: Я послежу за ними. Старый Фокси: Окей. Марионетка: Хммм.... думаю, может ли Соблазнительная Марионетка с дюралевым эндоскелетом победить врага? Мангл: Только если у врага исправная логическая система, если логическая система или карта памяти повреждена, то гипноз или соблазн не действуют! Марионетка: Понятно. Тем временем в мастерской. Старый Фокси: Я проверю, на что способен этот супер-станок! Старый Фокси начал делать укрепленную дверь на станке. Через 3 часа работы он заменил старую дверь на новую, более укрепленную. Старый Фокси: Я сделал дверь из высокопрочной стали, и её практически невозможно сломать, мы спрятали 10 ключей в этом тайнике. Марионетка: Понятно. И тут появился Кошмарионетка. Кошмарная Марионетка: Они могут на нас напасть, может быть и завтра. Марионетка: Надо готовиться! Старый Фокси: Я прокачаю оружие! Через 4 часа. Старый Фокси: Я собрал все оружия! Я улучшил гранатометы, чтобы они смогли пробивать любую броню, увеличил количество пуль, сделал их острее, а сами автоматы стали быстрее стрелять! Также я улучшил щиты, они сделаны из закаленной высокопрочной стали, об них пули рикошетят! Все: КРУТО!!!! Завтрашний день, у Фантайм аниматроников. Бэйби: Они у нас украли Джек-о-Бонни и Джек-о-Чику, поэтому надо отомстить им! Фантайм Фредди: Так точно! Фантайм Фокси: С радостью! Бэйби: Тогда я открываю шлюз телепорта! Тем временем в пиццерии, завыла сирена, и появился шлюз от телепорта на кухне! Марионетка: Черт!!! Они скоро нападут! Старый Фокси: Так.... Соблазнительная Марионетка: Я придумала! Я пойду вместе с аниматрониками в игровой зал, как секретное оружие! Старый Фокси: Гениально! Пожалуй, пора распределять фронт! Фронт распределен, Кошмарный Фокси стоят у укрепленной двери, Спрингтрап охраняет коридор, остальные аниматроники стоят на кухне! Старый Фокси: Пожалуй, лучше подождем несколько минут! Через 10 минут. Марионетка: ПРИХОДИМ В ПОЛНУЮ ГОТОВНОСТЬ! ОНИ ИДУТ!!! И на базе появилась Бэйби! Бэйби: Привет аниматроники! Вы обязательно проиграете!!! Марионетка: Мы будем сопротивляться до конца!!! Бэйби: Мы это еще посмотрим! И так... Фантайм Фокси! Найди остальных и убей!!!! Фантайм Фокси: Так точно! Фантайм Фокси пошла и заметила Спрингтрапа! Спрингтрап (по рации): КОШМАРНЫЙ ФОКСИ!!!! ВРАГ ИДЕТ!!!! Кошмарный Фокси: Черт! По моей команде вы должны скрыться!!! Тем временем на кухне! Фантайм Фредди напал на Фантома Фредди! Фантом Фредди ответил магическим ударом! Фантайм Фредди: Черт тебя дери!!! Баллора напала на Старого Фокси, и она же погибла от смертельной силы телекинеза! Бэйби: Oh, s**t! Старый Фокси: Думаю, что достаточно и Кошмарионетки с гранатометом и щитом, чтобы добить остальных Фантайм аниматроников. Но каким чудом Веселый Фредди выжил атаку Фантома Фредди? Спустя 3 минуты. Кошмарная Марионетка: Я уничтожил троих аниматронов, остались Бэйби, Фантайм Фредди, Фантайм Бонни, Фантайм Чика и Фантайм Фокси. Тем временем в коридоре. Фантайм Фокси победила Спрингтрапа и пошла ломать двери! Все как в восьмом эпизоде сериала Secret Enemies. Кошмарный Фокси: БЕГИТЕ!!! Фредди: Только не это, хотя я знаю кто может нас спасти! Все: И кто же? Фредди: Соблазнительная Марионетка! Тем временем на кухне, там шли ожесточенные бои Фантайм аниматроников с родными аниатрониками из Земли П-1! Фантайм Бонни и Фантайм Чика сдались перед Джек-о-Бонни и Джек-о-Чикой! Далее, фронт распределился, Старый Фокси, Фантом Фредди, Джек-о-Бонни и Джек-о-Чика дерутся с Бэйби, а Марионетка и Кошмарная Марионетка дерутся с Фантайм Фредди. И вдруг... Фантайм Фредди сдается, и все аниматроники начали драться с Бэйби! Шестеро против одной!!! Тем временем в игровом зале. Кошмарный Фокси: Блин Клинтон! Дверь скоро сломается!!! И дверь сломалась. Кошмарный Фокси оказался под дверью, а Фантайм Фокси уже в игровом зале! Фантайм Фокси: Где остальные? Соблазнительная Марионетка: Я вас спасу! Фантайм Фокси: Я что-то слышал? И тут показалась Соблазнительная Марионетка, Фантайм Фокси в отключке и её логическая система уже не может нормально работать! Тем временем на кухне! Бэйби: Я НИКОГДА НЕ СДАМСЯ!!! Старый Фокси: Добиваем! Бэйби была чертовски сильна, даже Старый Фокси не может победить, кошмар!!! Бэйби: Ладно, я сдаюсь!!! Старый Фокси, Фантом Фредди: Фухххх... Джек-о-Бонни, Джек-о-Чика: ДААА!!! Марионетка: Осталась только Фантайм Фокси! Аниматроники пошли в игровой зал. Старый Фокси: Так, я пойду в зал. И тут прилетел нож в спину Фантайм Фокси. Старый Фокси: Ну что, пора умирать! Старый Фокси бросил телекинезом крышку от канализационного люка! Фантайм Фокси умерла от смертельного урона! Соблазнительная Марионетка обняла Старого Фокси, Фредди поблагодарил его, и конечно сам С. Фокси поднял тяжелую дверь и спас К. Фокси. Кошмарный Фокси: Спасибо тебе! Старый Фокси: И мы уделались всего-лишь одним убитым аниматроником! Все: И кто-же? Старый Фокси: Спрингтрап! Фуххх, достаточно сильные аниматроники были! Даже я с Фантомом Фредди с большим трудом завалили Бэйби! Завтрашний день. Фокси восстановил Спрингтрапа Спрингтрап: Эм, я долго спал? Фокси: Я тебя починил! Спрингтрап: Спасибо тебе. Через некоторое время. Старый Фокси: И так, мы достаточно сильны, чтобы противостоять Демону Фредди! И рядом с нами есть Луна, и нам захотелось полететь в космос, поэтому я начинаю разработку шаттла! Марионетка: Ясно. Старый Фокси: Я потом соберу экипаж! Часть 12 Спустя неделю, начались сборки! Старый Фокси: Ребята, мы закончили разработку шаттла, он будет смесью ракеты и самолета! Также я разработал 3 ракетных и 2 реактивных двигателей! Корпус будет сделан из композита дюраль-титан-нержавеющая сталь итоговой толщиной в 9 миллиметров! Мы купили слитки железа, алюминия, титана, хрома, меди, марганца, и бочку с измельченным коксовым углем, как углерод за 20 килограммов золота. Далее мы расширим нашу базу, я построю доменную печь для выплавки стали, и я начну работать над шаттлом. Также я начну разработку реактивных ранцев для космоса, и конечно мы сделаем собственный GPS! Марионетка: УРА!!! Фредди: Мы скоро полетим в космос! Спустя 3 дня. Марионетка: Это и есть доменная печь? Старый Фокси: Да! Я построил доменную печь вот таким образом, так как железо плавится при 1539 градусах Цельсия, а глина более тугоплавкая! Если бы точка плавления глины была ниже, чем у железа, то расплавленное железо бы растекло по всей базе и нам был конец! Ну что, кидаю слитки железа и немного углерода! Целая бочка кокса и тонны слитков железа! Потом отлегирую хромом, чтобы сталь была нержавеющей, и марганца у нас также много, чем будет легирующий элемент для стали и дюраля! ИНДУСТРИЯ И НАУКА В ЦЕЛОМ!!! ХА-ХА-ХА!!!!!! Спустя 5 дней непревной металлургии! Старый Фокси: Аминь! Я получил дофига стальных слитков с хромом и марганцем, осталось только выплавить дюраль! Думаю, дюралюминий будет крепким, и да, эндоскелет Соблазнительной Марионетки сделан именно из дюралюминия! Марионетка: Круто! Спустя еще 5 дней. Старый Фокси: Вот и дюралюминевые слитки, а теперь я начну собирать композитные пластины! Спустя 4 дня! Старый Фокси: Теперь я начну сборку шаттла, только мы будем собирать на нашем аэродроме! Который я также соберу! Спустя 2 недели! Старый Фокси: Вот он - наш шаттл "Аниматроник-1". Его корпус - 6 метров, размах крыльев - 34 метра, длина - 50 метров! Он оснащен 5 двигателями, также у нас очень много топлива, у нас есть 8 баков, 3 бака для окислителя - в данном случае - это жидкий кислород, 3 бака для ракетного топлива - у нас это жидкий водород, и 2 бака для авиационного топлива - это авиационный керосин! И у нас экипаж вот он, правда в сокращении. И так, пилот буду я! Второй пилот - К. Марио, в кабине рядом со мной будет С. Марио, остальные будут сидеть в этой комнате! Ф. Федор, Марио, К. Фокси, Спринг. Марионетка: Ясно! И так, за главного я оставлю Фредди, а за защитников - Джек-о-Бонни и Джек-о-Чику! Фредди: Окей! Джек-о-Бонни и Джек-о-Чика: Так точно! Мангл: Прощай, Старый Фокси! Прощай, Соблазнительная Марионетка! Старый Фокси и Соблазнительная Марионетка: Прощай! Старый Фокси: Джек-о-Бонни и Джек-о-Чика, следите на нашей базой! Джек-о-Бонни: Так точно! Джек-о-Чика: Есть! Старый Фокси: Ну что, скажу по-Гагарински, поехали! Мы улетели на 1 неделю! Соблазнительная Марионетка: Мне не терпится полететь в космос с моим лучшим и сильным другом - Старым Фокси! Марионетка: Пока! И взлетел шаттл, как самолет. Фредди: Они улетели в космос. Мангл: Будем скучать. Спустя 10 минут! Старый Фокси: Мы скоро пересечем стратосферу! Поэтому готовьте скафандры! В них кислорода на 2 недели Спустя еще 10 минут! Старый Фокси: Мы уже в космическом пространстве! Переключаю на ракетные двигатели! И да, расстояние от нашей Земли до Луны равно 300 000 километров, поэтому будем летать примерно 20 минут! Спустя 20 минут. Вот он, вид из лунной поверхности! Летит шаттл, прилуняется и выходят из него аниматроники! Старый Фокси: Коричневая поверхность, а из Земли - Луна серого цвета! Кошмарная Марионетка: Это же Луна! Соблазнительная Марионетка: Как весело прыгать на Луне! Старый Фокси: Так как ускорение свободного падения на Луне в 6 раз слабее, чем на Земле! Поэтому вы можете прыгать в 6 раз выше! На Земле сила гравитации равна 9.81 метров в секунду в квадрате, а на Луне это будет 1.62 метра в секунду в квадрате, то есть если именно метр в секунду в квадрате, то это сколько скорости набирает тело в метрах в секунду за 1 секунду! Кошмарная Марионетка: Гранит науки надо грызть XD! Старый Фокси: Ты прав! И на Луне был глубокий и узкий кратер! Старый Фокси: Эм, кратер такой глубины? Надо фонарики достать! И фонарик у Фантома Фредди упал в кратер. Так как фонарики были укреплены, а тем более лунная гравитация в 6 раз слабее земной, поэтому фонарик выжил падение! Фантом Фредди: Блин! Уронил фонарик! Марионетка: Хотя, это какая-то комната испытании? Старый Фокси: Видимо, да! Марионетка: У нас есть реактивные ранцы! Пошли на исследование! Фантом Фредди: Действительно, можем падать с большой высоты и не бояться урона от падения! Была куча сундуков с кислородными баллонами и упакованными солнечными панелями! Но тут был босс! И это - Маскотоед, он мог съесть с удовольствием Балун Боя, но экипажу по космической экскурсии он мог только сопротивляться! Соблазнительная Марионетка: Это что еще за чудовище? Старый Фокси: Лучше отойди, я с ним разберусь! В комнате с боссом валялась куча мусора, даже обломки кирпичей, бетона, даже тут были кусочки железа! И босс был повержен с нескольких залпов Фантома Фредди и бросков Старого Фокси! Он оставил им ключ подземелья! Старый Фокси: Ключ подземелья? Соблазнительная Марионетка: Вы победили босса? Старый Фокси: Да! И тут стоит огромный сундук! Там! 200 килограммов золота, чип, и карта Луны! Старый Фокси: Так этих кратеров с данжами очень много! Значит мы запасемся силой! Спустя 5 дней! Аниматроники добыли 4 чипа, далее они стали строить базу на Луне, чтобы лучше следить за мультивселенной FNaF Universes! Радар, солнечные панели, тайники с коробками для экстренных ситуации, а также - они вырыли на Луне шахту для шаттла. Старый Фокси: Ладно, вы пока можете во что-то поиграть... Внезапно, на лунной поверхности открылся портал и из него вылетела Челл, которая держится за Уитли и вылетел Модуль космоса. Модуль космоса: Космос? КОСМОС!!!! Уитли: Я еще подключен! Я могу починить всё! Модуль космоса: КОООСССМООООС!!!!!!!!!!!!!! И ГЛаДОС вырубила Уитли и захватила Челл. Уитли: Лови лови лови лови меняяяя!!!! Старый Фокси: Это что еще? Модуль космоса: ГОСПОДИГОСПОДИГОСПОДИ!!! Я В КОСМОСЕ!!! Старый Фокси: Ого!!! Говорящие модули!!! Соблазнительная Марионетка: Фокс, давай заберем модули? Старый Фокси: Давай! Модуль космоса: КОСМОС! Я в космосе! О, космическая красотка? Соблазнительная Марионетка: Да! Уитли: О, аниматроники в космосе? Старый Фокси: Конечно! Ладно, принесем модули и давай полетим поболтаем! Соблазнительная Марионетка: Окей!!! Спустя 2 дня. Кошмарная Марионетка: И так, мы скоро улетим домой, на Землю! Марионетка: Ты прав! Кошмарный Фокси: Кажется, они вон там! Кошмарная Марионетка: Да, они там! Старому Фокси и Соблазнительной Марионетке было очень круто! Старый Фокси: Как круто летать в космосе! Думаю, пора улетать на Землю! Кошмарная Марионетка: Думаю, пора улетать на Землю. И шаттл улетел с шахты! Спустя 20 минут, на Земле. Мангл: Скукота! Фредди: Надеюсь, что они прилетят к нам! Мангл: Хотя... И в небе летает шаттл, он сделал бочку и приземлился. Из него вышли аниматроники! Фредди: Господин!!! Мангл: Старый Фокси!!! Старый Фокси: Я рад вас видеть! Спустя 30 минут! Старый Фокси: Я НЕ МОГУ УСТАНОВИТЬ ЧИП? ЧТО ЗА ФИГНЯ!!! Хотя ладно, потом сделаю апгрейд! Часть 13 Старый Фокси: И так, я апгрейдил компьютер, из-за того, что чипы не читались! Теперь... Новые чипы: Имя чипа Физ.сила Интеллект Точность Прочность SpDun +2000 Н +100 IQ 2x +50% SpDun +2000 Н +100 IQ 2x +50% SpDun +2000 Н +100 IQ 2x +50% SpDun +2000 Н +100 IQ 2x +50% Итого +8000 Н +400 IQ 16x +200% -------------------------------------------------------------------------- События Физ.сила Интеллект Точность Прочность Было +15570 Н +1060 IQ 4096x +170% Стало +23570 Н +1460 IQ 65536x +370% <Отменить Применить> Старый Фокси: Круто, боссы были легкими, но шаттл было по настоящему сложно собирать! И я интересуюсь вот этим! Если все вселенные названы номером, то как наша называется? Марионетка: Не знаю.... Соблазнительная Марионетка: Я тоже не в стороне... Мангл: И я... Старый Фокси: Думаю, надо просчитать... Спустя 40 минут... Старый Фокси: Так вот, наша вселенная назвается Земля П-1, или Земля 182016, и я знаю, почему наша вселенная названа Землей П-1! Марионетка: Потому-что наша вселенная выглядит точь в точь как Земля 1, которая является основной вселенной, если там погибнет Фредди, который обладает Вселенской силой, то АБСОЛЮТНО ВСЕМ ВСЕЛЕННЫМ придет конец! Старый Фокси: И наша Земля П-1 тоже? Марионетка: ДА! Старый Фокси: Ясно, но как там вытворяется ДФ? Марионетка: Не знаю. Старый Фокси: Ладно, надо полностью присоединиться к битве с Демоном Фредди! Я соберу телепорт в мультивселенную FNaF! Спустя неделю! Старый Фокси: Я узнал, что нам надо телепортироваться на Землю 2000000, чтобы поговорить с Ученым Фредди! Идем! Все аниматроники попали на вселенную Ученого Фредди! Ученый Фредди: Эм... вы кто такие? Марионетка: Мы - маскоты из Земли 182016. Старый Фокси: Или её другое название - Земля П-1! Ученый Фредди: Ааа... еще одна вселенная, я слышал про неё! Но меня звать - Ученый Фредди! Марионетка: Так вот, я - самый старый аниматроник в этой реальности, и я их господин. Да, мы выглядим точь в точь как аниматроники из основной Земли 1! Ученый Фредди: Но Кошмарная Марионетка - он(а) из Земли 31, и у вас в команде какая-то красивая Марионетка! Старый Фокси: Это Соблазнительная Марионетка, я её нашел, когда я добывал чипы и золото! Она смогла защитить наших младших, которые сейчас на нашей вселенной, когда Кошмарный Фокси был под тяжелой дверью, которую выломала Фантайм Фокси, но хочешь интересный факт? Ученый Фредди: Какой? Старый Фокси: Кто-то заразил Кошмарионетку, да, у нас Кошмарная Марионетка - аниматроник мужского пола, и он создал Кошмарного Фокси, и украл Фантома Фредди, чтобы победить нашего господина, но я смог отразить атаку Кошмарной Марионетки! И да, мы хотели присоединиться к битве с Демоническим Фредди! Ученый Фредди: Круто! А вы насколько сильны? Старый Фокси: Я самый сильный аниматроник. И вот способности. Перечисляю! Марионетка - высокий интеллект, простая магия, воскрешение мертвых, эндоскелет из титана. Я - телекинез, мастерство ниндзя, идеальный интеллект, эндоскелет из сверхвысокопрочной стали! Кошмарная Марионетка - высокий интеллект, простая магия, синтез предметов и титановый эндоскелет. Фантом Фредди - темная магия, средний интеллект, снайперская точность и эндоскелет из высокопрочной стали! Спрингтрап - повышенная физ. сила, средний интеллект, снайперская точность, эндоскелет из высокопрочной стали. Кошмарный Фокси - повышенная физ. сила, средний интеллект, снайперская точность, эндоскелет из высокопрочной стали. Соблазнительная Марионетка - гипноз (в данном случае - соблазн), идеальный интеллект, эндоскелет из дюралюминия! Но у нас есть Джек-о-Бонни и Джек-о-Чика, они остались дома, чтобы защищать наших! Ученый Фредди: Ясно! Спустя 1 час разговоров. Старый Фокси: Ладно, мы пошли домой! До свидания! Ученый Фредди: Пока!!! Аниматроники попали домой! Старый Фокси: Ладно, давайте мы кое-что сделаем... Тем временем у ФЧ. ФЧ долго думал после освобождения Кошмарионетки, и победы над Фантаймами, и он решил собрать новых аниматроников! ФЧ: Ну что! Пришло время уничтожить их! Но сначала я гляну на их базу! Спустя несколько недель. ФЧ собрал копии Поглотителя, Койота, Охотника, и из-за присутствии Соблазнительной Марионетки, он собрал Демоническую Чику! ФЧ: Я оживлю вас! Я знаю, что трое демона, кроме Д. Чики - из Земли 666, или Ада! И ФЧ отправил четверых демонов на базу аниматроников! Часть 14 Тем временем на Земле 2000000. Кошмарный Спрингбонии: Так, Учёный Фредди, и Земля 182016 тоже присоединяется к битве с Демоническим Фредди? Ученый Фредди: Да. Кошмарный Спрингбонни: Ладно, я пошел тренировать Фредди, чтобы мультивселенная не погибла после полного уничтожения Земли 1 Демоном Фредди! Учёный Фредди: Удачи тебе в тренировках, а я пока-что улучшу вещи аниматроников из Земли 1! Кошмарный Спрингбонни (про себя): Скоро конец Демону Фредди! Он пригласил Фредди на Землю 2000000 и начались тренировки... Тем временем на Земле П-1. ФЧ отправил собранных им демонов, это Поглотитель, Койот, Охотник, и конечно выдуманная ФЧ Демоническая Чика. Версии первых трех демонов из Земли 666 сильнее, чем собранные Фиолетовым Человеком! Марионетка: И так, мы завтра полетим в космос! Старый Фокси: Ясно, но... И завыла сирена! Старый Фокси: Еще этого не хватало! Кошмарная Марионетка: Японский телевизор! Фантом Фредди: Вот еще! Джек-о-Бонни: И так, я узнаю, куда попадет враг! И это - коридор! Марионетка: И так, полет в космос отменяется по причине войны! И ПРИХОДИМ В ПОЛНУЮ ГОТОВНОСТЬ! Через 5 минут, в игровом зале, все телепорты закрыты, Спрингтрап и Кошмарный Фокси стоят у бронедвери! Игрушечная Чика: Мы выживем, или погибнем? Фредди: Черт его знает, но мы выживем! Спрингтрап и Кошмарный Фокси: Мы защитим вас! Тем временем в коридоре! В коридоре стоят боеспособные аниматроники! Марионетка: И так, я с Кошмарионной! Старый Фокси, Фантом Фредди, Джек-о-Бонни и Джек-о-Чика будут драться с сильнейшим врагом, а Соблазнительная Марионетка будет прятаться! Ясно? Все: ДА! И тут появились демоны! Поглотитель: И так, пришло время умирать! Ха-ха-ха-ха!!!! Койот, ты идешь искать других аниматроников! А все остальные будут драться! Койот быстро заметил бронедверь и начал её выламывать! Спрингтрап и Кошмарный Фокси: БЕГИТЕ!!!!!!!!!! Тем временем в коридоре! Марионетка: И так, тут аниматроники с способностями Соблазнительной Марионетки!!!!!! Демоническая Чика: Ну вот... придется драться с другим аниматроником с моими способностями! С. Марионетка и Д. Чика пошли в другой коридор и началась драка! Охотник замахнулся(ась) на Кошмарионетку, он(а) промахнулся(ась). Марионетка ударил Охотника. С. Фокси, Ф. Фредди, Джек-о-Бонни и Джек-о-Чика начали сопротивляться Поглотителю! Спустя 10 минут сопротивления. Да, бронедверь словно оборонительная линия! Но она скоро выломается! Спрингтрап: Черт! Она скоро сломается! Спрингтрап и Комшарный Фокси отошли от двери, а потом напали на Койота. Койот начал проигрывать зверству Спрингтрапа и К. Фокси. И вот Койот проиграл! Они начали драться с Поглотителем. Охотник убил(а) Марионетку, и Кошмарионна нокаутировал Охотника, потом оба забили друг друга до смерти. Фронт Марионеток истощен. Далее Демоническая Чика взяла карабин со штыком, тогда Соблазнительная Марионетка взяла автомат, и тоже с штыком, началась перестрелка. Поглотитель убил Спрингтрапа и Кошмарного Фокси одним мощным лучом! Соблазнительная Марионетка решила измотать Демоническую Чику. Демоны не решались идти к аниматроникам в игровом зале. Аниматроники были тихие как мыши! Поглотитель уничтожил Джек-о-Бонни, когда тот решил нанести огромный урон мощным рывком. Джек-о-Чика и Фантом Фредди тоже сыграли в ящик, но Поглотитель все таки получил приличный урон. Остался на фронте только Старый Фокси, вот тогда он начал бросаться столами, холодным оружием, крышками от люка, монтировками, и даже достал выломанную бронедверь. И телекинез действительно показал свою божественную силу! Поглотитель был почти мертв, и Старый Фокси тогда решил взять бензопилы, завести их, взять телекинезом, и бросить в Поглотителя, и он уже погиб! Демоническая Чика заснула, это значит, что она измотана, тогда Соблазнительная Марионетка расстреляла её! Старый Фокси: Почти все погибли :-(((! Хотя... Старый Фокси увидел живую Соблазнительную Марионетку!!! Старый Фокси: Я РАД, ЧТО ТЫ ЖИВА!!!!!!! ДА!!!!!!!!!! Соблазнительная Марионетка: Я вот решила измотать врага, итог - я победила!!!! Старый Фокси: Я вижу, это война на истощение, я сейчас доложу Фредди! Завтрашний день. Фредди оживил всех, кто погиб. Старый Фокси: О!!!! Я придумал что-то! Все: И что придумал? Старый Фокси: Только я сейчас сам запрогромирую чип и будут испытания! Все: Ясно! Завтрашний день. Старый Фокси: Чип запрогромирован! И чтобы это случилось, тут должны быть только аниматроники с боевыми способностями. Все аниматроники встали в полукруг, вытянули руки в одну точку и через несколько секунд они объединились в одного сильнейшего киборга! Это - Культист-Марионетка. Его способности - телекинез, мощная магия, синтез предметов, кошмарная физическая сила в изначальные 50 кН, мощные рывки, идеальный интеллект, гипноз. Эндоскелет сделан из композита "сталь-дюраль-титан". Манекены рвались, как бумага разалась ножом, испытательный компьютер глючил от гипноза, значит, испытания пройдены успешно! Потом К-М разъединилися на 9 аниматроников. Старый Фокси: Нас не порвать! Тем временем у ФЧ. ФЧ: "матерное выражение"!!!! ОНИ ПОБЕДИЛИ, Б***Ь, МОИХ ДЕМОНОВ! ФЧ психовал, как будто он в психбольнице. ФЧ: Я сам разберусь с этими идиотами! Часть 15 (финал 1-ой главы.) Тем временем у ФЧ. ФЧ создает очень мощное оружие с названием "Гигантское Опасное Великое Нерушимое Орудие" и очень крепкий костюм Демонического Фредди, в который влезет сам ФЧ. ФЧ: Все, началось! Тем временем, где-то на Земле 182016. Идут Drawkill аниматроники (далее ДК), на сторону базы, как волонтеры. ДК Фредди: Ну что, может быть найдем наших друзей? ДК Бонни: Я полностью уверен! ДК Чика: Я тоже уверена! ДК Фокси: Мой крюк крайне убойный! ДК Фредди: Идем дальше! Далее ДК аниматроники попали на базу аниматроников! Стук в дверь. Старый Фокси: Так, я слышал, что кто-то к нам пришел! С. Фокси открыл дверь, увидел ДК аниматроников, он немного испугался. С. Фокси: Эмм, вы кто такие? К нам не приходили такие маскоты! ДК Фредди: Вообще-то мы - DrawKill аниматроники. Мы решили найти наших друзей. ДК Бонни: И нам можно заходить? С. Фокси: По разрешению нашего господина. Старый Фокси пошел за Марионеткой. Марионетка: Блин... эмм, ладно, заходите! Вошли ДК аниматроники, и тут прибежал Джек-о-Бонни! Джек-о-Бонни: ВОЕННАЯ ТРЕВОГА!!! Враг нападает! Все: Едрическая сила! Джек-о-Бонни: И шлюз телепорта прямо в игровом зале!!! ДК Фредди: Мы очень сильны и поможем вам! Марионетка: Очень круто :-)! ДК Фокси: Только меня привлекает та Марио! Соблазнительная Марионетка: "смех". Через 10 минут! Пришел сам ФЧ! ФЧ: Ну что! Я вам покажу такой бабах! Своим оружием под названием! Все: И какое-же? ФЧ: Гигантское Опасное Великое Нерушимое Орудие! С. Фокси и С. Марионетка: Так-с, его аббревиатура - ..., ну вы поняли! Все: "громкий смех"! Далее ФЧ одевает костюм Демонического Фредди и убивает ДК Чику. ДК Фокси побежал и резанул крюком, но крюк затупел и ДК Фокси тоже склеил ласты! Остался только ДК Бонни, но он тоже нанес нехилый урон ФЧ и умер. Старый Фокси: Ладно, мы тоже покажем класс! С. Фокси, Ф. Фредди, Д.-о-Бонни, Д.-о-Чика, Марио, К. Марио, С. Марио, Спринг и К. Фокси вытянули руки, и объединились в самого сильного киборга - это Культист-Марионетка (далее К-М)! К-М быстро синтезировал джетпак и мощную броню под стилем космонавта и с тонированным шлемом! Тогда ФЧ отрастил себе крылья демона и закрыл свою голову маской ДФ! К-М смог синтезировать огненное копье, а ФЧ смог достать вилы дьявола! Оба монстра вылетели из базы и началсь крайне ожесточенная битва! Копья сломались, они взялись за арбалеты с стрелами из сверхпрочных материалов! К-М попал в голову ФЧ, но стрела оставила вмятину на маске Демона Фредди! ФЧ попал в руку К-М, и стрела отрикошетила! К-М взял крупнокалиберный пулемет, а ФЧ достал то самое Гигантское Опасное Великое Нерушимое Орудие, потом оно развалилось от выстрела пушечным ядром! Пули от крупнокалиберок смогли остановить пушечное ядро! К-М расстрелял ФЧ, но костюм ДФ получился очень крепкий, и пули застревали, рикошетили или вмятины оставляли. ФЧ смог сделать Луч Смерти! Тогда К-М отвечает мощным лазером! Луч Смерти смог уничтожить реактивный ранец К-М, и лазер сжег демонические крылья! К-М и ФЧ падали с огромной высоты и получили приличный урон. К-М достал шашку, а ФЧ достал саблю. Мечи сломались, ранения были, и шашка К-М был крепче, поэтому ФЧ чувствует "потери позиции". Тогда К-М достал лук, стрелу с мощной взрывчаткой, и выстрелил! ФЧ пытался защититься от стрелы, но облом! Он отомстил броском дьявоьских вил, и они попали в торс К-М. К-М бросил бумеранг и помял маску ДФ! ФЧ тогда взял дробовик и несколько дробинок сделали паутины на бронестекле шлема. К-М сделал мощный рывок и костюм Демона Фредди уже был настолько помят, что еще одна атака - и костюм задавит ФЧ до смерти! Ну и шлем К-М был испорчен, и броня помята от столь мощного рывка, поэтому ФЧ снял с себя костюм, и К-М тоже снял броню и началась рукопашка! К-М хотел протаранить ФЧ, он же достал щит и К-М отскокнул от щита. ФЧ атаковал Лучом Смерти, и К-М избежал эту смерть. Тогда К-М притворился мертвым, ФЧ понял, что он победил и побежал разбирать К-М, но тут "Сюрприз, черт возьми!", К-М почти нокаутировал ФЧ, он уже испуганный и тогда он начал приводить К-М на базу, взяв бензопилу. Тогда К-М решил найти скрытую навозную яму, и начал собирать тележку с навозом при помощи умении Сломанного Фокси и Кошмарионны. ФЧ пытался зарезать К-М, но тут К-М быстро достал биту с гвоздями и сильно ударил, ФЧ был в отключке, потом быстро прибежали Фредди, Фокси и Мангл, и ФЧ упал в навоз, и его завалило! Все заржали!!! Культист-Марионетка: Сдавайся, Фиолетовый гад! ФЧ выпленул кусок навоза, попавший в его рот. Фиолетовый человек: Ненавижу навоз! НО Я ТЕБЕ ОТОМЩУ! Аниматроники побежали, и ФЧ устроил Луч Смерти, но из-за того, что он был в навозе, К-М не погиб, тогда К-М достал бензопилу и зарезал ФЧ. К-М разьединился, и чип на Культиста вышел из строя. Старый Фокси: Фуххх, ну и силач был! Соблазнительная Марионетка: Ну черт возьми... Марионетка: Блииин, мы устали, как будто пахали весь день без перерыва. Кошмарионна: Я полностью с тобой согласен, мой брат. Марионетка: Еще и этот Фиолетовый псих разломал Drawkill аниматроников! Фокси и Фредди: Мы починим их! Марионетка и Кошмарионна: Мы поможем вам! Спустя 1 день. ДК Фредди: Я так долго спал? ДК Бонни: Что с моим разумом стряслось? ДК Чика: Я что, сыграла в ящик и ожила? ДК Фокси: Ну и фигня была... Марионетка: Мы вас оживили, это ФЧ вас убил, но он побежден! ДК аниматроники: УРА!!! ДК Фредди: Но мы пошли обратно! До скорого! Марионетка: Пока! Они ушли мирно. Марионетка: Ну что, полетели на Землю 1. Они вошли в телепорт и попали на Землю 1. Фредди (Земля 1): Привет ребята! Марионетка: Привет, Фредди. Фредди (Земля 1): Но мы победили Демонического Фредди, знаете такого злодея. Марионетка: Да, мы планировали ему вставить палки в колеса, но нам устроил помеху ФЧ, которого наконец-то мы его победили! И да, с победой над ДФ! Для нас этот день станет историческим! Фредди (Земля 1): УРА!!! Марионетка долго рассказывал, как они бились с ФЧ. Фредди (Земля 1): Не думал, что он тоже будет подражать Демону Фредди, которого мы победили! Марионетка: Пошли обратно. Старый Фокси: Пошли. Фредди (Земля 1): Пока! Они вернулись на Землю П-1. Фредди: Ну как там? Марионетка: Тот Фредди с его командой из главной вселенной победили Демонического Фредди. Все радостно кричали "УРА!!!" Старый Фокси: А теперь я планирую сделать Землю П-1 технологически развитой вселенной! Марионетка: Ясно. Категория:История Категория:Секретные истории